paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Fox
Amy is a construction/flying/technology/mechanic pup Amy Fox belongs to Lavendertheenvironmentpup. Personality: Amy is a sweet and cute fox pup that comes from the book series Skyler and Coby that I'm planning on making. She loves her friends from the series and from PAW Patrol, but the ones she's closer to are Skye and Rubble. She has trouble fighting back against bullies, but when a bully makes one of her friends cry, she takes matters into her own paws! When she's older, her motherly instinct kicks in after she has her pups. When her and Rubble get married, she wears a little golden pin on her collar with a little R on it, which resembles Rubble's badge, and Rubble wears a golden pin on his collar with a little A on it that resembles Amy's badge, which presents their marriage. (Tundrathesnowpup's idea) Bio: Amy Fox is a fox cub that lives in Kittiesville with her kitty friends. When she heard about the PAW Patrol, she thought that they were very like her friends. Amy looks up to Skye and Rubble the most and wanted to be just like them. She built a plane and flew to Adventure Bay to see them. But then her plane ran out of fuel and crashed into the ocean. After Marshall and Chase heard the explosion, they went to tell Ryder. In a few minutes Zuma, Chase and Ryder saved her, with Chase getting the plane out of the water. When Marshall bumped into Ryder, his pup pad fell in the water. Luckily, Amy was there to fix it. After the mission Ryder gave her a badge with a computer on it. You are probably wondering about her friends back at home. After a mission, she will either check in with them on her tag or will sometimes fly back to see them. Appearance: Amy Fox is a red fox, with bright orange fur with black "socks" on her paws, designed like Skye's paws, and she has black on the tip of her ears. She has bright crystal blue eyes that sparkle in the sunset's light and in the moonlight. She has white fur on the bottom of her mouth, on her belly and on the tip of her tail. Her tail happens to be very fluffy. When on dates, she wears a red rose on her bang. Her collar is a pinkish orange color along with her vest with red trimming. Her pup pack and collar, which has a computer on it, is the same color as her collar. She also has a construction vest and hard hat, like Rubble. On the top of her pup pack is her tag symbol. Vehicle and tools: Her vehicle is the same color as her vest. Her vehicle can transform into a plane(not the plane that crashed into the ocean, which she fixed)and a tow truck. It can also change into a hover craft, like Zuma's, just in case there's something she needs to fix on water, and a snow mobile. She has goggles and wings in her pup pack like Skye and a hammer, screw driver, shovel and a drill in her pup pack. Her vehicle number is 10. Fears: *Lighting *Hawks *Eagles *Losing her friends Mottos: *''"This high flying pup is ready to go up, up, up!"'' *''"If there's a problem, I can fix it!"'' *''"Let's make like a hammer and nail it!"'' *''"Technology is my best policy!"'' *''"I'm ready to fly sky high!"'' *''"Either a virus on a computer, a kite stuck on a billboard, a broken car, or a destroyed building, Amy Fox is here to help!"'' *''"Amy Fox is here to help!"'' (Shorter) Voices: younger Amy: voice of Rita (from Go Hugo Go) maybe a tad bit higher current Amy: voice of younger Elsa (from Frozen) older Amy: voice of Aleu (from Balto 2: Wolf Quest) Likes: *Flying *Being around Skye and Rubble *Helping her friends, including Ryder *Being petted *Marshall's clumsiness because it's fun to her Dislikes: *Bullies *Show-offs *Alex not listening to their warnings Abilities: *Flying planes, tinkering, fixing electronics or vehicles, and building. Trivia: *Amy Fox is a baby fox. *She has a crush on Rubble. *She's the third female to join after Everest. *Her tag has a computer on it, with a helicopter propeller like on Skye's badge. *She loves to play with her friends (including the ones back home). *She likes getting her belly scratched. *Her main color is pinkish orange. *Marshall has a crush on her, but she doesn't know it. *She loves getting groomed. *She loves weddings. *When she goes down the slide, she does a backflip. When she jumps off, she twists in the air and hugs her tail. *Her and Rubble have pups named McKenna, Codan, Skye and Bolt. Two boys and two girls. *This was made by Lavendertheevironmentpup. Friends: *She's friends with all the pups, but she's closer to Rubble, due to her crush on him. *She's also friends with The Skyler Team back at home. Hobbies: *Snowboarding *Skateboarding *Tinkering *Flying *Making updates on the pup's vehicles and pup packs *Playing Stories she's in: *Pups get a Fox: by Catlover *Pups and the Lavender: part 2 (background character) *Pups and the Lavender: Part 3 (background character) *Kittens and the Mix Up (background character) *Pups and Marshall’s Untrue Achoo! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards 2014 Category:PAW Patrol fanon wiki Category:Pups get a Fox: by Catlover Category:Lavender